muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Plaza Sésamo Tema
The "Plaza Sésamo Tema" represents several versions of the opening theme song for Plaza Sésamo. Openings The 70s and 80s used two different theme songs and both consisted of footage with children (and later Abelardo Montoya in the 1980s). 1993 video releases re-used the 1980s instrumental theme music with a shot panning across part of Mexico. The 1995 era introduced a new opening that combined live-action sequences with animation (produced by Oscar González Loyo), and uses a road trip/school field trip motif. The theme song and the motif from this era has been used ever since (albeit with modifications). The opening sequence starts with Abelardo and a animated butterfly, as the butterfly exits the screen, it then zooms out to show the Plaza Sesamo bus. Aberlardo, Pancho, and Lola and the kids (including a young Dulce María), also an animated pig are then seen riding the bus through Mexico. The bus then drives through a rainbow-like portal, which completely animates everyone and everything, and transitions to an animated world. There were three different versions of the title card animation at the end of the opening. In the original 1995 version, as the animated kids and Muppets get out of the bus, Abelardo is the last to enter the gates of Plaza Sesamo as the logo comes into view and the background fades into yellow. The 1997 version features Pancho planting a seed, while Lola waters it, with Abelardo painting the background. The seed sprouts, revealing the then-new Plaza Sesamo logo. Starting in 1998, Pancho, Lola and Aberlardo presumably (due to the opening song being shortened between 1998 and 2000, not much is known) drew a triangle, the number 4, and the letter L respectively, then the sign appears (without letters), then the L shoots onto the sign, causing the rest of the letters to appear, in which it zooms into the screen. A new opening was introduced in 2005 (with an updated version of the 1995 theme song). The intro sequence added Elmo and Grover, along with the rest of the cast. The same opening was re-modified in 2008 to include Abby Cadabby. For the show's 15th season, a new, high-definition opening was made. It features the Muppet characters playing (in a CGI environment) outside the gates to Plaza Sesamo. Closings For the 1995 era, the closing centered around the three main Muppet characters singing an upbeat ending song in the same bus from the opening. Like the original American version, this was only used on Friday episodes. The 1997 season introduced a short closing revolving around the credits rolling over a group of shapes containing shots of the "Plaza Sésamo" characters, accompanied by a shortened instrumental version of the 1995 closing theme. (Friday episodes of this season used the song sequence, "Nuestro Mundo".) Starting in 1998, a brief animated segment showed the Muppet trio displaying the letter-and-number sponsors on a machine, followed by a repeated song from the episode while the credits rolled. Beginning in 2005, the sponsors were no longer mentioned, but still had a song repeated from the episode presented. This time, however, the credits simply rolled on a generic background. Starting in 2011, the 2005 version opening theme was used for the credits, accompanied with new footage of Abelardo, Pancho, and Lola, but has since reverted to the 2005-style credit sequence with the 2005 theme playing. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Plaza Sésamo Songs Category:Theme Songs